Dark Angel
by SummerRain200
Summary: Austin's in love with Ally. Ally thinks he's just a friend. But all that changes when Austin saves Ally's life in a burglary gone wrong. And Ally just might love him back. but what would happen when the burglar thinks Ally's better off dead than alive? It's a bad summary, but please read it. It's better than it sounds.
1. Saviors and Secrets

**Hi, this is my rewrite of Dark Angel, with a few changes to the original plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Saviors and Secrets

I looked up from my copy of Secrets by Lilly Singh as the bell rang, signifying the entry of a new customer inside Sonic Boom. I look up at the clock, counting the minutes before I could get out of my shift. I put down my book, and observe as a young teenage boy comes by the counter.

"Hi, um, do you guys have a new stock of electric guitars?" he asks.

"Um, I don't think so. Hold on," I say, and type at the computer in front of me. I skim through our stock on guitars, looking for the key word. I didn't find it, so I looked back up the boy.

"No, sorry. You're going to have to wait till Monday," I say. He nods, and thanks me before he leaves.

"Hey, Ally! Guess who got a job at Boo Boos and Baby Things!" Trish says, showing off her new uniform, which was a large safety pin hat and a pink caregiver's uniform. I look her over from top to bottom. I was about to speak when another customer comes in, and I look up to see my friend, Austin Moon, who was at present, being filmed by Dez, whose head was buried under the camera.

"Alright, everyone and this is Sonic Boom," Austin says, and Dez immediately puts the camera to my face. I grab Trish's hat and hide behind it. Dez puts down the camera.

"Hey, guys! Wait; is that Trish's new job hat?" Austin says, staring at the large hat. I nodded.

"The 200th one," I say, and Austin smiles.

"Hey, maybe we should celebrate," he says, and Dez agrees.

"So, you guys are going to give me a treat because this is my 200th job hat?" Trish asks, crossing her arms. We all nodded and agreed at the same time. She raises an eyebrow, before she shrugs.

"Whatever, as long as it's free, I don't care," she says.

"Sweet! I know a place! Piñata's Pizzeria!" Dez says, and we all leave, with me shouting at my dad that I was going out.

* * *

"Mmph," Austin says, stuffing another slice of Double Meat Lovers Pizza in his mouth. I tried not to put on a face.

"What?" he asks, bits of pizza spraying out of his mouth. I shuddered. I was squeamish about these things, no matter how little they seemed to other people. I glanced at my watch, more of habit than anything else.

"I gotta go," I say, staring down at my watch. How can time have passed so quickly? I get up, and so does Austin.

"I'll walk you," he says. I nod, and Trish and Dez made cat calling noises in the back. I roll my eyes.

* * *

I laughed at Austin's joke, as we were about to go to my house, which was of a good walking distance from town. Although, the trip was long, we didn't mind it much though. As a matter of fact, we enjoyed it. I walked along the gated community that we lived in, but tonight, there was a big meeting where everyone in the community decides what to do with the new burglar that's been terrorizing Miami. I spotted my house, and Austin and I walked across the beautiful stone pathway that was built right over my dad's garden. I was about to take out my key, when I spot that the door was open. Austin and I stare at it suspiciously, and when we went inside, the lights were closed. Maybe dad had forgotten to lock the door, I thought. I went inside the house, and Austin follows me inside. The rain falls and lightning flashes.

"I better stay here for the night," Austin declares, and I allow him to.

* * *

I sit at the couch, and then I hear the sound of something breaking. I get up and feel for my glasses. Not finding them, I let out a curse before moving to the direction of the stairs.

"Austin?" I call, but I received no answer.

"Austin?" I call out again, slowly coming up the stairs. I go upstairs to the room I asked Austin to use to take a shower. He'd always kept a spare bag of clothes here, so it wasn't much of a problem if he had to stay the night. I slowly opened the door, and saw a blonde figure standing just by the nightstand. I narrow my eyes. I couldn't see very well without my glasses, but I saw a blonde haired figure standing by the nightstand.

"Austin! Thank God you're…" I trail off, as the boy turns around. I scream. It wasn't Austin. It was a man.

I try to run, but the man has me pinned before I know it. He pushes me back against the wall so hard that I could hear my bones snapping. He grabs my throat and begins to choke me. My lungs screamed for air. I give him a kick in the groin, and his hand momentarily lets go of mine. It's enough for me to wiggle through and run downstairs. I run as fast as I possibly could, but the man holds me by my arm. How he got here so fast was a mystery. I try to yank my arm, but he was strong and then, someone hits the man. The guy doesn't go down, but he was distracted enough for me to take my arm away, which had a red ring around it. I was sure it was broken. I look at my savior. It's Austin. Austin comes by my side, and we both run. The man gets up, and points a gun. I hear it click, as it was positioned. We both run, but we don't make it put the door when the man shoots.

"Ally!" Austin shouts, and pushes me aside, just as the gun fires. I landed on the floor, and I almost screamed at the pain of the impact. Austin lands beside me, and I get up, and see red. The man aims for me, but the gun clicks. There were no more bullets. The man curses, and it's a horrible sound, like two gears gritting each other. He points the gun at me accusingly, before he runs out faster than I could stop him, but not before hitting me square on my forehead. I don't care. I run to Austin, whose precious red blood was slowly slipping away. I try to reach the phone, and call, but the lines were cut. I shout, and put my hand on Austin, applying as much pressure as possible. My hand comes out red, as I try to keep his blood from spilling away. But, my wound on the head weakens me, and I give in, dropping to the floor, letting the cloak of darkness take me. My hand slips from Austin's stomach, letting the blood flow out, taking my best friend's life with it.

* * *

**So, any comments? Should I continue?**


	2. Hospital Bills & Hospital Blues part 1

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. I couldn't access the folder where I kept Dark Angel chapters because my computer is old and stupid and dying. So, shout outs to:** **LoveShipper****, ****XawesomenessX,****MusicIsLife4Real****, ****pokemonrangerwriter2****, ****ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted**** and all those amazing guests. Let's get on with this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hospital Blues and Hospital Bills part 1

_**Ally's POV**_

_I awoke to see white. Is this heaven? I thought. _

"_Glad to see you're awake," I heard, and I turned and saw a man with blonde hair. The man pinned me down, and he smiled a shark grin._

"_Or maybe not!" he screamed, and had my throat in a viselike grip, crushing my windpipe._

* * *

I sat bolt upright. I was in a hospital. I felt a numb feeling on my head. I touched it. My hands came away smelling like cotton and antiseptic.

"Sweetheart?" a kindly voice said. I turned to see a woman, maybe in her late 40's standing beside me, wearing a nurse's uniform. She was holding open a door.

"There's someone here to see you," she said, and she opened the door. A girl with Latina features walked in.

"Ally? Are you okay?" she said, and sat down beside me. I looked at her and I couldn't recognize her.

"Who are you? And who's Ally?" I asked.

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

I woke up and stared into the curious blue eyes of a doctor. I stumbled back a bit.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, Mr. Moon," he said. I nodded slowly.

"How's Ally?" I said, immediately. The doctor's eyes went from cheery to downcast. Something had to be wrong.

"What is it?" I asked. The doctor moved to the empty seat beside me.

"Well, they say it is bad luck to bring bad news in a sick room, but… Mr. Moon, Ally Dawson does not remember anything. She seems to be suffering from amnesia. We have no idea if it is permanent or temporary," he said.

"What?" I said, sounding like an idiot. The doctor looked down.

"Allison does not seem to remember any recurring memories. It seems that something has happened to her brain. It has puzzled us since there were no injuries in her head and we have been trying to find a cure," he said.

"You mean she remembers nothing at all?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She only seems to remember a man with blonde hair, who I suspect is the robber," he said. I sighed and hissed as the doctor injected me with something. I fell asleep, and the last thing I think is _she doesn't remember me_.

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

I stared into the photo album that I'd been given. There were pictures of me with strangers. The Latina Girl. A boy with red hair wearing clown shoes and a polka-dot outfit. A boy with dark hair and a handsome smile.

"Do you recognize any of these people, darling?" asked the sweet nurse. I shook my head. Was I supposed to recognize these people? I kept flipping the album. There were different pictures, telling different stories. I saw another picture. It was a boy, next to me. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. I stared harder. Then, slowly a flower of recognition blossomed into my stomach.

"Austin," I said.

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

The doctor takes out his ringing phone from his pocket.

"Hello? ….. Really... Alright, I'll tell him," he said, and he smiled.

"Guess what, Mr. Moon. Allison has remembered something. She remembers you," he said. I would have jumped with joy, but my ribs were broken.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"You can visit her in a week's time. Your injuries are healing at an increasingly good rate," he said. I smiled.

* * *

I stared at the television, randomly flipping through the channels. I settled for a cooking show, where they were teaching you how to make Spanish rice and Beef Empanadas. It was lunch time and the food today was a nice salad with rice and meatballs, washed down with a mango smoothie that Trish had sneaked in for me. It had been nearly two weeks that the doctor had promised that I could see Ally, but nothing happened. During that time, I'd graduated from the bed to the wheelchair and practiced some walking. Well, at least, I was strong enough to walk to the bathroom and back again. But that was it. Many of my classmates had visited me, all showing me kindness, concern and happiness to see me alive. My doctor – whose name I learned was Dr. Fisher – came in.

"Alright, Mr. Moon. The doctors have agreed that the time is right for you to see Ms. Dawson,"

* * *

**Sorry for it being so late. Tell me what you thought! Adios! And wish me luck on my Spanish and Math exams, please?**


	3. Hospital Bills & Hospital Blues part 2

**Hey, people! I'm back! Shout outs to:** **queenc1, StarLights145, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton135, Mrs. Clace159, Love Shipper, MoonDust198 and all the guests. Here is part 2.**

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

The blonde haired woman who was my new nurse – her name was Katrina – sat beside me. I was by the bed.

"Darling, there's someone here to meet you," Katrina said. I looked at her.

"Is it Austin?" I asked. She smiled as if she knew something.

"Why, yes, it is," she said. Someone knocked at the door. Katrina got up and answered the door. There was a man at the door, wearing a white uniform. Beside him was a young boy. A young boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. Austin. I got up, before I groggily fell back on the bed. Austin came by my bedside.

"Ally?" he asked, in a soft and unsure voice.

"Austin," I said, softly in reply.

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

I looked at Ally as she stared at me. Her eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity and she looked at me as if I were a strange new species.

"Austin?" she asked curiously.

"I think we'll leave you both alone," the nurse said. The two adults left the room and closed the door.

"Ally?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Why does everyone call me that?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Because that's your name; Allison Marie Dawson," I said. A warm feeling crept in me when I said her name.

"Oh," she said, sounding surprised, "Then what's your full name, Austin?" she asked.

"My full name's Austin Monica Moon," I said. She nodded.

"And can you tell me who I am, Austin?" she asked. I pondered her question carefully.

"You're Allison Marie Dawson. You're 16 years old. You have a brother named Aaron. You like reading books and studying. You can sing and you can play the piano, violin and guitar. But you have stage fright so you've never been able to perform in front of people. You work at Sonic Boom. You're parents are divorced. You live in Miami with your dad and Aaron travels with your mom around the world. Your best friend is Trish De La Rosa. You're very smart and you top every class in school. You chew your hair when you're nervous. You're not good at dancing. You're the greatest friend I have that's a girl," _And I love you_ _more than that_. I didn't say the words but I wanted to. Ally looked like she was contemplating something.

"I don't… wait, did you and I ever danced together?" she asked. I remembered that time that we danced on Trish's Quinceñera Party.

"Yeah, for Trish's Quinceñera, you know, because she's part Hispanic. Dallas – that's your crush – didn't want to dance with you. Well, we found out later that he couldn't dance," I said. Her eyes lit up with recognition.

"I remember that!" she said, "We both danced horribly afterwards," A blush fanned her cheeks.

"Hey, you remembered something," I said. She smiled.

"I guess I did," she replied. I smiled at her and she threw her hands around me and hugged me.

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later**_

"Alright, Austin. The doctor's says you and Ally are free to go, but he's going to have to talk to both of your families first," Nurse Katrina said as Ally and I were put in a wheelchair, although we could walk. We were wheeled in to a room, where our parents and Dr. Fisher were waiting.

"Alright, before you leave, I need you to listen to these instructions," Dr. Fisher rattled on and on about what Ally and I had to do to heal better.

"And also, um, the Moon Family, may I ask you something?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, of course, doctor," my mom said.

"You've heard of Ms. Dawson's amnesia, haven't you?" he asked. My parents nodded.

"Oh, yes, we have," My parents said sympathetically.

"Well, you see, your son, Austin is able to…. get Ms. Dawson to remember memories. So, we thought that perhaps if Ms. Dawson is much closer to Mr. Moon, she may be able to cure her amnesia," he said. My parents looked at each other and at Ally's parents.

"So what are you suggesting, sir?" I asked quietly.

"I'm suggesting that Ms. Dawson, if possible, could stay by your house till she gets better," Dr. Fisher said and Ally's dad turns paper white like a ghost.

* * *

**I know the chapter's short but the later chapters would be longer. Please tell me what you thought.**


	4. Day One

**HI! Chapter 3 is up! Shout outs to: queenc1, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted, Ruxi23, LoveShipper and all the guests. Here is chapter 3.**

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

My parents nodded.

"Of course, she can stay at our home," my dad said. Mom nodded.

"Yes, Ally is welcome to stay at our home for as long as she needs," Mom said. Ally's dad looked like a ghost.

"All right, she can stay," Mr. Dawson managed to get out before he lapsed into a stony silence. The doctor smiled.

"Well, I am glad that you all have agreed. You may leave," he said. My family left. Ally and I both got up from our wheelchairs. I held her hand as we walked out.

* * *

"So, Lester," my mother said, her voice void of any emotion, "Why don't you take Ally home to get her things? My husband will pick her up from your home," she said. She was careful not to emphasize 'our' when she spoke. My parents liked Ally, but the same could not be said for her dad. My parents didn't like him for some reason.

"Of course, Mimi," Ally's dad said and he took Ally to his car. I shook my head.

"I'll go with her, Mom," I said and my mother smiled at me.

"Sure, Austin," she said. I followed along with Ally and her dad. I sat with her at the back of the car as her dad drove.

* * *

I looked around Ally's room as she packed her suitcases. She had finished packing her clothes and was now packing things like books into a separate suitcase.

"You done?" I asked as she zipped the suitcase closed.

"Yeah," she said. Her father carried most of her luggage since I couldn't lift anything heavy as it would hinder my healing but I managed to help by carrying her bag of toiletries, which was pretty light. Her dad put the suitcases into the trunk of my dad's car before telling her goodbye.

* * *

"My dad's decided to go on a business trip," Ally said as we drove to my house.

"Oh, well, that's nice," I said as my Dad parked the car in the driveway. We climbed out as he started to take out the suitcases.

"Alright, Ally, you'll be sleeping in the spare room next to Austin's bedroom," my dad said as he struggled with the suitcases. I took Ally's hand and led her to the spare room. It was painted a nice and cheerful yellow color with blue stripes, which were Ally's favorite colors. I'd painted the room during Christmas because Ally stayed with us while her dad was away on a trip. The bed covers had been changed from a dull white to a dark blue one with yellow stars. We still hadn't changed it from the last time Ally had come over since it was still clean and she'd only used it once.

"I remember this room," she said as she looked around. Her suitcases were right by the bed. Light streamed from the curtain-less window. I smiled at her.

"What do you remember?" I asked. She looked at the TV in front of her room.

"I used to sleep here, didn't I?" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, you did," I said. She looked pleased.

"Do you need help unpacking?" I asked. She nodded.

* * *

The room looked brighter after we put her stuff around. We looked proudly at our work.

"Austin, it's dinner time!" my mom called from downstairs. Ally moved to go to the dining room. I stopped her.

"Don't worry, I got this," I said and went downstairs. I asked my mom if I could take dinner up to my room. She agreed.

* * *

When I got back upstairs holding a tray, Ally was staring at a movie case.

"Hey, what you looking at?" I asked, as I laid the tray carefully on the rug.

"This is your movie," she said, as she gave me the case. It was my latest movie, Teen Beach Movie.

"Yeah, wanna watch it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay," she said and sat on the rug. My mother made rice with roast beef and vegetable soup for dinner and for dessert, there was a slice of apple pie. Ally and I sat down, watching a movie and eating. For a while, we tried to forget what had happened to us, the terrifying things that we had experienced and tried to lose ourselves in a movie trapped forever in summer.

* * *

**The next updates are going to be longer. But please tell me what you thought.**


	5. Day Two

**Hey! Today is day Two of Ally living in the Moon Household. First, shout outs to: queenc1, alishanasim21, ADayWithoutLaughterIsADayWasted, Glee Clue Rock 1251, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, LoveShipper, NiceTwinKauro and all the guests. I'd also like to send my condolences to Glee star, Cory Montheith's family. I know I'm late to the party on this one, but well, late is better than never, right? Here is Day Two.**

* * *

I felt Ally stir beside me. I awoke to see her sleeping beside me. I smiled and pulled her closer. The morning rays shone from the curtain, which had been pulled aside. I sighed, before I got up. We must have fallen asleep at some point during the night when we went to the bed, because the floor became less comfortable. I woke up and decided to take a shower.

* * *

I got out and saw that Ally was still sleeping. I smiled. I saw a piece of folded paper on the carpet. I hadn't noticed that before. I took it and opened it. It was a drawn picture of me and Ally sleeping on the bed. On the side, there was a ransom-style note.

_I am watching you, _it said. I dropped the note as memories swirled in my brain. I heard Ally stir. I couldn't let her see this note. It wouldn't be good for her. I grabbed the note and shoved into my pocket. She got up and smiled as she looked at me.

"Austin," she said. I smiled.

"Hey," I said, "Wanna get some breakfast?" She nodded.

* * *

When we went downstairs, we were greeted by chaos. My dad was taking out luggage to put into the car. My mother was talking with two women. Ally and I stared at each other.

"Mom?" I said to her. She broke off from her conversation and sad,

"Yes, Dear?"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your father and I have an emergency. We need to go to New York, but I hired two nurses from the hospital to take care of you and Ally. Meet Hannah," she gestured to a blonde-haired woman with green eyes, "And Raven," she gestured to the black-haired woman with brown eyes. They waved at me.

"Hi," I said, waving back.

"Honey!" my dad called as he came in, "We're ready to go," he said.

"Bye, Austin. Be a good boy and take care of Ally," she said and left. I just looked shocked. I heard the car drive off.

"So, do you want some breakfast?" Hannah said. I nodded.

* * *

Hannah, as it turns out, was a wonderful cook. She made eggs, sausages, ham and bacon on French toast with a cup of hot chocolate for each of us. Hannah was very cheerful, while Raven was quiet and didn't really do anything. My mom texted to me and said that Hannah was for Ally while Raven was for me. Oh goody.

"So, how old are you, Hannah?" I asked, trying to make small talk with her. Ally just ate quietly.

"I'm 24," she said, "Raven is 25," Raven snorted. I looked down.

"Hey, Ally," I said. She looked at me.

"Yeah," she said. I gestured to the indoor pool.

"Want to go take a dip in the pool?" I asked. She agreed.

* * *

After breakfast, we went to change into pool attire… in different rooms. When Ally came out of her room, she was wearing shorts and a sleeveless top. She always wore that when she went to the pool. I wore beach shorts. We made our way to the pool. It was bright, since the top was made out of glass. Light poured through and I smiled before I jumped in the water. It was a bit cold. Ally jumped in with me.

"It's cold," Ally said. I shook my head.

"Not really," I said. She shook her head at me.

* * *

After taking a swim in the pool, I told Ally that I would go get a snack. I walked to the kitchen and heard someone talking over the phone. It was Raven.

"Yes, they're both still alive, but the girl has amnesia," Raven said. I listened harder.

"They're at the pool right now….. No, I don't know if they got your note…. Yeah, fine, I'll look for the necklace, Bye," I heard her hang up the phone. I ran for the pool, but Ally was missing.

* * *

I looked for Ally everywhere. I had swum the entire pool, but she wasn't anywhere under. I looked around the house and saw her in her room. She was holding a folded pink paper.

"Ally?" I called. She turned to me.

"Oh, hey, Austin. Raven just gave me this scented note. She says it's from a friend of mine," she said and she was to open the paper. I got a bad feeling in my gut.

"Ally, don't open that," I said, as I moved toward her. She opened the note, just as I reached her before she fainted.

* * *

**So, Raven is EVIL! Or is she? So, tell me what you thought. I know it's a little rushed, but I'm babysitting three kids right now. BYE!**


	6. Day Three

**Hey! Here is Day 3! But first, shout outs to: queenc1, Jalki, ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted, nerdychick13, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, LoveShipper and all the guests.**

* * *

"Ally!" I shouted as she fell to the ground like a rag doll. I took out my phone and dialed 911. I shook her head a bit and she opened her eyes groggily.

"What happened?" she said, before a police car busts through the gate.

* * *

My aunt came the next day with her daughter and Ally's uncle came with his son to babysit us. It wasn't a very pleasant day. My cousin, Marina hated Ally's cousin, Aidan at first sight. Maybe that's because they're polar opposites, all the way down to the name. Marina's name meant water and Aidan's name meant fire. They both spent the first few days arguing with each other. They kind of reminded me of Trish and Dez. Ally remained in my room, refusing to come out. Honestly, I couldn't blame her.

"Austin?" Marina said. I looked up.

"Here is Ally's lunch," she said and gave me a tray of food. I took it and headed up the stairs to Ally. As I neared my room, I heard her sweet voice singing.

_There's a fire starting in my heart, _

_Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. _

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear, _

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare, _

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you, _

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do. _

_There's a fire starting in my heart, _

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's brining me out the dark. _

_The scars of your love remind me of us, _

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. _

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, _

_I can't help feeling, _

_We could have had it all, _

_(Your gonna wish you, never had met me) _

_Rolling in the deep, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_You had my heart inside your hand, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_And you played it to the beat. _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_Baby, I have no story to be told, _

_But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn, _

_Think of me in the depths of your despair, _

_Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared, _

_The scars of your love remind me of us, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_I can't help feeling, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_We could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_Rolling in the deep. _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_You had my heart inside your hand, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_And you played it to the beat. _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_Could have had it all, _

_Rolling in the deep, _

_You had my heart inside of your hands, _

_But you played it with a beating. _

_Throw your soul through every open door, _

_Count your blessings to find what you look for. _

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, _

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown. _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_We could have had it all, _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_We could have had it all. _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me), _

_It all, it all, it all. _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_We could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_Rolling in the deep. _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep _

_You had my heart inside of your hand, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_And you played it to the beat. _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_Could have had it all, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_Rolling in the deep. _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_You had my heart inside of your hands, _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_But you played it, _

_You played it, _

_You played it, _

_You played it to the beat._

I went inside as soon as she was done. She turned.

"Austin?" she said. I waved.

"Hey," I said. She smiled, before her smile began to falter a bit.

"Can you call Trish and Dez?" she said, suddenly. I was taken aback, but I nodded.

"Sure," I said.

* * *

Trish and Dez came as soon as they heard.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Trish said. Ally sat down on the bed, holding a picture album. I recognized it as the one they gave her in the hospital to help her remember. On top of it was a note.

"Ally, what's that?" I said. She handed me the note. It was another hand drawn picture. It was one of her and me with Trish and Dez in the diner, just before the robbery.

"I remember," she said. I looked up from the drawing quickly.

"What? What do you remember?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Everything," she said.

* * *

**There's the cliffy I'll leave you with today. School for me starts next week Monday. NOOOOOOO! Why did summer have to be over so soon? Anyway, after reading this, why don't you guys check out So Close: An Ever After Story by tomboy2012, or Lilly5603's story The Love that Lasts Forever? They are all amazing stories. Make sure to read and review them! So, what are your thoughts on this chapter? Was it good, bad or horrible? Got an idea for the story or need some story advice? Why don't you PM me? Anyway, have a nice day, afternoon or night! BYE!**


End file.
